A New Life for two
by Lauren Jillian
Summary: Jen and Lita leave New York to start a new life, they go to LA and meet the Fast the Furious crew. Will the team be able to heal the girls’ wounds? Will their past leave them alone and not follow? Sorry but not very good on summaries
1. Trick or Treat?

A New Life for Two  
  
Lauren Jillian

Action/Adventure/Romance

Summary: Jen and Lita leave New York to start a new life, they go to LA and meet the Fast the Furious crew. Will the team be able to heal the girls' wounds? Will their past leave them alone and not follow? Sorry but not very good on summaries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. The characters Jen, Lita, Jeff, Harold and Kris are mine.  
  
R: for violence, language, drug usage, and sexual content; ::No Lemons:: I think...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trick or Treat?  
  
_I hate this fuckin life  
_  
21-year-old Jeniffer Madison looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror that was in the entrance hall of her New York apartment. She looked long and hard at herself and began to get angrier every minute at what she saw. Her long muddy brown hair clung to her face and body. A long streak of mascara dripped down her face, her skimpy waitress uniform clung to her body tightly, showing off each curve in her body. There was a rip in her stockings and the heel from her left dress shoe was broken off. If people had seen her now they would think that she was some skimpy whore that was caught in the rain. The only thing that gave away her true self to the outside world was her eyes'. Everyone in her life said that they could fall in her deep chocolate brown eyes, and just swim right into her soul. Jeniffers friends knew that she had graduated at the top of her class from the top college for fashion designers and artists.  
  
_God I look like shit...  
_  
Jen took off her jacket and the skimpy Halloween custom that her now ex picked for her. She walked across the wood floors of the hallway leading into the living room, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the wood, and turned on her new stereo system her dad just bought her. Jen turned on her favorite radio station and out came Evanescence "Going Under".  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you...

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming and bleeding for you...  
  
_Amen to that._  
  
Jen began to rip off her ruined stockings and the rest of her wet clothes and entered into her bathroom. She lit two of her lavender candles and turned on the shower to hot. Once it was perfect she jumped into the spray of the shower and allowed the hot water to flow down her cold and numb body. Memories form the party began coming to her mind, she tightened her lids shut, trying to shut them out. She didn't want to remember and cut deeper into her heart.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Hey Jen come on hurry up or you'll miss out on one of my famous home videos!"  
  
"I'm coming Jeff!"  
  
Jen walked out of the kitchen holding some beers. She handed one to her best friend Litara, a.k.a Lita, one to Jeff and the other for herself. She sat on the couch next to her boyfriend of 3 years, Harold. He scooted over keeping some space between them; he didn't like to be so close when they were near people.  
  
"Ok here it goes." Jeff smiled and started the tape. Jeff always had it in his head that he would become a great film director, he always showed off one of his new pieces of work when we get together.  
  
It was great. Jeff was able to get footage of some people getting drunk or stoned off of heroine at one of the parties after the race. Edited between each take of people were bits of the race that Lita was in. A car sped across the screen bringing in a new location. She immediately recognized it at being at the cabin that Lita, Jeff, Harold and herself went to two weekends ago. We saw Lita drunk as hell and watched as the camera followed her into a bedroom where she would pass out. The footage went out for a sec, then it appeared again and it seemed like Jeff was looking for her and Harold. Next thing they knew Jeff was running toward the cabin and going up stairs toward a room where noises were coming from.  
  
"Ok, Jen and Harold don't get mad at me. I couldn't help I swear I didn't see anything this will be my first, but it sounded like you two were having some hard core action." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows and looked back at the TV.  
  
"What!?" Jen looked at the back of her friends head, she felt Harold tense up next to her, and she instantly felt her stomach do flips.  
  
We never had sex...I'm still a fuckin virgin!  
  
"Holy shit!" Jeff exclaimed, but Jen didn't hear her eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
Right there was Harold making love with someone else, and it wasn't her. But it seemed that he was doing all the work, then they all knew why. The females face came to view and it was Lita. The bastard was fuckin her while she was passed out. Jen looked over at Lita, her face was so pale.  
  
"Jen let me explain," Harold was looking at her, but she didn't hear him. Jen felt herself go on autopilot and grabbed her jacket. She noticed it was raining, but she didn't care. The last thing she heard was Harold's voice screaming for her to get back there and not to ever walk away from him.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
_That fuckin bastard..._  
  
Jen turned off the now cold shower, she leaned her head against the shower door. She walked out and blew out the candles and wrapped herself in her favorite cotton bathrobe. Jen walked out of the bathroom with the steam following her into the much cooler hall. She headed toward the kitchen, she needed a cup of hot tea...  
  
Brrriiiinnnnggg... Brrriiiinnnnngggg...  
  
Jen turned slowly and stared blankly at the phone.  
  
::Answering Machine::  
  
Hey you've reached Jens! If your getting this that means I'm not here. Leave a message at the tone. Ta-ra!  
  
::Beep::  
  
"Jen, its Harold. I know your there. Please Jen let me explain, it was stupid, we were both drunk and I swore I thought that it was you. You know that you're the only one I love. Call me. Bye."  
  
::Click::  
  
Jen just stood there. Yeah sure you were drunk, drunk for lust. Michelle Branch "Goodbye to you" came blasting out of the stereo. Jen looked out the window and watched it rain.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing

are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day

without you

Closing my eyes and you chase my

thoughts away

To a place where

I am blinded by the light

But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours

and I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall

I will lie awake

You're my shooting star  
  
_The skies crying... I'm surprised I haven't yet  
_  
Jen looked at the phone. She knew what to do, she hated this life, and she wanted a new one. Jen picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" Jen smiled.  
  
"Hey Kris, its Jen, I called to ask for a favor..."  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good. When your little sister calls for favors... at about 1 am in New York nonetheless." Silence grew on the other side, Jen knew her sister was thinking. "What's the favor?"  
  
"Can I come stay with you?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Please Kris, I just found out an hour or so ago that Harold had sex with Lita two weekends ago at the cabin."  
  
"I'm sorry Hun," silence again. "Ok, but call Dad tomorrow and see about getting you some money and some wheels for over here. I can't drive you around everywhere."  
  
"Thanks Kris! You'll never know I was there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... talk to you later!"  
  
"K, bye."  
  
Jen hung up the phone. _Well if I'm to start a new life in L.A_. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Then I believe a new look is in order!_  
  
**Authors Note**  
  
Hey! This is my first fanfic... I hope I do well, and I'd appreciate reviews with advice. PLEASE! I'll follow the advice. I'll be asking later on what I should do for pairings, so keep your mind open. Thanks again!  
  
Ta-ra, Lauren Jillian


	2. Loud Neighbors

A New Life for Two  
  
Lauren Jillian  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. The characters Jen, Lita, Jeff, Harold and Kris are mine.  
  
R: for violence, language, drug usage, and sexual content; ::No Lemons:: I think...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Loud Neighbors  
  
"Vince get your fuckin ass over here!" Kris looked out her window to see what was going on at her neighbors, and friends, house. _I see Dom and Vince are fighting again..._  
  
"Dom man, I swear I didn't do shit!" Kris smiled, _those two are like little kids_, she watched as Mia walked out trying to calm her brother and Vince with the help of Letty.  
  
"You two are like fuckin little kids!" Letty yelled, catching the attention of both men, while pushing Dom toward the house. Kris smiled, _my sis is going to love this, I better warn them_. Kris walked out of her house with a mug of coffee.  
  
"Hey Toretto! Do you like waking up the neighbors?"  
  
"Shut up Kris!" Dom smiled, he pointed straight at Kris. Kris flicked him off and sipped from her mug.  
  
"Hey Kris! You want to go shopping?" Mia had a huge smile on her face. _That girl loves to shop, her and Jen are going to get along quite nicely.  
_  
"Naw, I have to clean the house and get it ready. That's why I came out to warn you."  
  
"Warn us on what?" Leon came out of the house, obviously been awakened by the fight. He had a look of interest on his face.  
  
"My little sister is coming to live with me! And she hates loud neighbors!" Kris couldn't help but smile.  
  
**Authors Note**  
  
Sorry it's so short! I just got back from a Pat Benatar concert, and I'm wiped. Besides I thought it was good to make it that way...  
  
::Yawns::  
  
Well I'm off. I'll update later!  
  
Ta-ra! L.J. 


	3. A Plea For Help

**A New Life for Two**  
  
Lauren Jillian  
  
OMG! I got a review, YAY! Someone actually likes it.. Thanks hardyzgirl! When I checked out her stuff I found out she's the author of one of the fanfics I've read before I was a member here. Hopefully I'll be able to attract some more peeps, Thanks again and here's chapter 3. ::How odd Jens hair turned out to be the same my hair is going to be:: Ta-ra!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. The characters Jen, Lita, Jeff, Harold and Kris are mine.  
  
**R:** for violence, language, drug usage, and sexual content; ::No Lemons:: I think...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A plea for help  
  
_**Good morning New York! It is 6:45 on this bright and sunny day, this is Wild Max, bringing you your wake-up hour. Here's 'Again I go Unnoticed' by Dashboard Confessional-**_  
  
Jen turned off her radio alarm and jumped out of the bed. _Well today I'm getting my new look._ Jen grabbed a pair of jeans and her Trapt T-shirt. She made herself some toast and grabbed the phone. She dialed Norma's.  
  
"You've reached Norma's Hair Salon. This is Norma how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Norm, its Jen, do you have an opening? I want a change, something you've been dying to do for me." Jen couldn't help but chuckle because her friend and stylist have been trying to do something with her hair for ages. Every time she did a photo-shoot for her magazine, Norma always complained about how boring her hair was.  
  
"O look it! There seems to be an opening for the first hour of business. Get your ass down here girl, we'll be ready!" With that Jen heard the other line die. She smiled at her friends' eagerness to play with her hair. Jen grabbed a strand of her hair and looked at it. She knew she was going to miss her long dark brown hair. But at the same time she couldn't wait what this new look will be like.  
  
"Well, I better not keep them waiting." Jen smiled and grabbed her car keys.  
  
::20 minutes later::  
  
"It's about time you got here. Ok Jackie, Liz and Mary lets do some magic!" With that all four women grabbed the nervous Jen and placed her on the chair. All of them looked at her with a critical eye. They played with it, folding bits of hair to see how short to cut it and where to put layers. "Ok we got the cut, now ladies we need the color. Go get the dye we picked out already."

"What you picked out colors already? You're not going to see if I'd want that?" Jen stated with protest.  
  
"Now Jen, you called asking for a change, you put this fully in our hands. Trust me we know what we're doing."  
  
"But Norm-"  
  
"No buts. Don't ruin our fun Jen." Norma smiled. The other three women came out of the back with the dye. "Ok Jen, do not move, lets start!" With that Norma brought the scissors to Jens hair.  
  
::2 hours later::  
  
Norma and the women looked down at their work. They couldn't believe that the young beauty was hiding even more beauty. They looked at each other, then back at the young woman in front of them. Mary whistled and grabbed the medium sized mirror.  
  
"Damn girl, Harold going to be sorry he fucked you over," Norma elbowed Jackie in the ribs lightly.  
  
"Wow guys, you've definitely out done yourself this time." Jen just looked at herself in the mirror that Mary handed her. She couldn't believe that this was truly her. Her hair was cropped short like Mandy Moores' in How to Deal, maybe an inch longer. But it was layered and feathered out framing her face and accenting her high cheekbones. The hair color was a dark brown but lighter then what hers was originally. There were blonde, copper and blue highlights in her hair. It felt so much lighter and looked thicker. Jen felt herself smile.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Well we're glad you like it!"  
  
"How much should I pay you?"  
  
"Oh no, its on the house." Norma smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Have fun in L.A. and tell Kris hi for me."  
  
"I will, and thank you so much." Jen smiled and grabbed her purse. The sun was out now in mid afternoon. The sun felt good on Jens face, she noticed that once she walked out of the salon, quite a few people were staring at her, especially the guys. _I have a feeling that I shouldn't have waited so long to do something for my hair. Well its done, and I'm happy._ Jen began making a mental note on what's left to pack for L.A. when her cell began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" No one answered, "Hello?" Then just slightly she heard the muffled sound of someone crying. "Lita?"  
  
"...Hey... I'm sorry I'm calling I... I just needed to talk to you before..." Lita began to cry harder, it was becoming hard to understand what Lita was saying. Jen began to think of something to do.  
  
"Lita its ok... how bout you meet me at the Caribou Coffee on main street?"  
  
"Ok... I'll see you there." With that Jen hung up her phone and got into her car. _Well, here I go.  
_  
::5 minutes later::  
  
Jen parallel parked in front of the café. She saw Litas' 67 Mustang, which was her pride and joy. Litara Jones is one of the world's best custom car designers. _And yet for herself she goes simple._ Jen walked in and immediately located Lita, she was sitting at their booth that was all the way toward the back. Jen could tell that something was wrong, Lita was wearing a baggy hoodie and kept looking around like she was afraid of someone recognizing her.  
  
"Lita what's wrong?" Jen noticed that Litas' petite frame seemed fuller. Jen sat across from her friend.  
  
"I just wanted to talk about that night... and... I just wanted to know that we were still friends." Lita was looking everywhere but at Jen. Jen suddenly felt something was wrong.  
  
"Lita look at me, what the hell is the matter?" Lita finally looked up at her friend with fear in her eyes. There were dark rings under eyes, and her perfect blonde hair seemed raggedy. Lita took a deep a breath and began to tell Jen what happened in the past week.  
  
"I wasn't feeling to good, so I went to my doctor. She took some tests on me... and... GOD!" Lita began to cry again, Jen stood up and sat next to her friend. She began rubbing Litas shoulder and was hushing her.  
  
"Lita, Hun, what were the results?"  
  
"...God Jen, he fuckin drugged me. He must have put something in the beer he gave me... and now," Lita took a deep breath, Jen felt the shudder that went through her body.  
  
"He technically raped me... and now I'm pregnant with that fuckers baby. My doctor said I could get rid of the baby, but I can't. The poor thing didn't do this to me!" Lita began to cry into her friends shoulder.  
  
_I knew he was a fuckin ass  
_  
"Lita its ok... I got an idea." Jen pulled out her cell and dialed her dads' number.  
  
"Hey daddy, its Jen. Can I ask for a favor?"


	4. Do I look Like a Fuckin Babysitter?

**A New Life for Two**  
  
Lauren Jillian  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. The characters Jen, Lita, Jeff, Harold and Kris are mine.  
  
**R:** for violence, language, drug usage, and sexual content ::No Lemons:: I think...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Do I look like a fuckin babysitter?  
  
"Jen are you serious!" Kris held the phone, not believing what she was hearing. "Yeah she can come too... is she going to keep the baby?"  
  
_Litara Jones is going to be staying in my house._  
  
"Aha... ok Jen. I'll pick you two up at the airport. How long you guys planning on staying her for?" Kris felt her eyes widen is shock, she felt herself loose her breath.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? So you already sold your place? Then both of you will be living with me permanently until you find an apartment..." Kris walked out on the porch, she felt like she needed fresh air. She saw Mia talking with Brian, Mia waved to her so she waved back.  
  
_Scratch that, she won't be staying, she'll be living in my house.  
_  
"Ok yes I heard you... aha... ok, yeah bye." Kris punched the front of the house.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
"What's wrong Kris?" Mia had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"My sis is bringing a friend and they aren't staying, they're living here!" Kris sighed, Mia and Brian both laughed.  
  
"Sorry Kris! We'll try and help out!"  
  
"Yeah yeah... Do I look like a fuckin babysitter?"  
  
"You do a good job with Dom and the guys!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Kris turned around and headed into her house. _Well I better start cleaning up the place...  
_  
**Authors Note**  
  
Sorry it's short, just for warning you. Some chapters will be short like this, so yeah, Ta-ra. 


	5. Welcome to LA

**A New Life for Two**  
  
Lauren Jillian

I want to shout out to my girl Dani! IT'S YOUR B-DAY! YAY! YOUR 16, FINALLY! lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. The characters Jen, Lita, Jeff, Harold and Kris are mine.  
  
**R:** for violence, language, drug usage, and sexual content ::No Lemons:: I think...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Welcome to L.A.  
  
::Gone to California- Pink:: 

Goin' to California

To live in the summer sun

The streets are made of silver

I'm like a rabbit on the run

Philadelphia freedom

Well its not like you have heard

The City of Brotherly love

Is full of pain and hurt

I'm goin' to California

To find my pot of gold...

::End::

Jen and Lita successfully made it to the airport. Thanks to her dad, Jen and Lita got first class seats. Lita sat in her seat, which was near the window while Jen was in the middle, the guy to her left looked like one of those senior businessmen.  
  
"You ok Lita?" Jen looked at her friend next to her, she seemed pale.  
  
"I'm fine, I just get motion sickness... I think I'll take a nap." Lita yawned and began to squirm in her seat trying to find a comfortable position. Jen pulled out her book that she had bought the other day to do on the flight.  
  
"Hey... Jen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Forgot to tell you that your new look is hot!"  
  
"Thanks," Jen felt herself blush. After her talk with Lita, they both went shopping for clothes to take to L.A. The whole day guys would just stare at her and ten of them gave her their numbers. 

"Try to get some sleep."  
  
"Well do." Lita saluted her friend and placed her head on her friends shoulder. Two minutes later she began to snore. _She looks so innocent_, Jen chuckled softly. Suddenly Jen felt a heavy weight on her other shoulder. She looked over and noticed that the old man next to her was asleep and ended up leaning over and onto her shoulder. _This is going to be a long flight.  
_  
::4-½ hrs later::  
  
"Thank you for flying United Airlines. Welcome to L.A."  
  
"Fuck, I can't feel my legs Jen."

"Lita I see my sister, come on I'll help you. You can make it, it's only a little more." With that Jen put Litas arm around her shoulders and helped her walk the rest of the way over.  
  
"Jen I'm so happy to see you!" Jen and Kris hugged while Lita sat on the bench trying to get feeling back into her legs.  
  
"I love the hair, you look a lot... happier." Jen smiled at Kris.  
  
"Thanks K."  
  
"Lita luv, you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just fell asleep on the plane and lost feeling in my legs."  
  
Kris began to chuckle. After a few minutes Litas legs were back to normal and they went to grab their bags. Once they got the bags they headed out the terminal. Kris led the way to her car, Jen recognized her sisters 99 Camaro. It was still charcoal black, but with a skull on the hood. A single red rose was weaving it self through the skull, flames were coming from the skull and cascading out to the rear.  
  
"Damn Kris, you made the piece of shit look hot. May I ask who did the artwork?" Lita began to walk around the car with a critical eye.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't a piece of shit."  
  
"The pics you sent Jen said other wise." Lita smiled at Kris' face.  
  
"Great Kris, you've woken the true Litara Jones." Jen smiled at her friend.  
  
"I thought she would do that. The answer to your question is my neighbor, Letty. That whole household is car crazy and street racers."  
  
"Really?" Lita arched her eyebrow in an interested look.  
  
"Kris..." Jen began to laugh. "You just woke the primal half of her now. She going to be just like she was, except pregnant!"  
  
"Hey the neighbors are going to be thrilled, shocked, but thrilled to have a mastermind of cars." Kris smiled.  
  
"And a willing new racer. Oh by the way, the moving guys are sending your Mustang over. We'll get it sometime tomorrow." Kris got in her car and waited till everyone had their seatbelts on.  
  
"Good! And they better not have hurt my baby, or someone's going to pay with a body part." Lita had an evil grin on her face. Jen and Kris began to laugh at their friend's sick humor.  
  
"Jeez, I'm forgetting a lot today. Jen," Kris looked at her sister. "One of my neighbors Mia is a big fan of yours, she's a shopper, so for warning you on future events."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"So who are your neighbors?"  
  
"Dom and Mia Toretto, but they have friends living with them too."  
  
"Cool, I bet we'll like them, right Jen?"  
  
"Right!"


	6. Holy Shit!

**A New Life for Two**  
  
Lauren Jillian  
  
::Hey all! I want to wish some friends Happy Birthday! Way to many birthdays this week. Anyways, I want to know what peeps want to see as in pairings(for Jen and Lita)! And I need two new characters a chica and chico! In your review leave a description and I'll see if I'll put ya in! I hope I'll get more reviews, and can someone give me a better summary for this, I hate the one I have up, lol. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!::  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. The characters Jen, Lita, Jeff, Harold and Kris are mine.  
  
**R**: for violence, language, drug usage, and sexual content ::No Lemons:: I think...  
  
Chapter 6  
Holy Shit!  
  
"Can you two not try to beat each other up without breaking anything?" Mia began to clean up the broken pieces of the vase that Vince and Leon broke.  
  
"Sorry Mia, we were just playing around." Vince smiled.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. _Kris come back home, so I can get away from these morons._ Mia threw out the broken pieces into the trash.  
  
"Yo, dinners ready, let's go!" Mia heard her brother Dom yell from outside. She headed outside with some plates and cups. Mia walked over to the picnic table, smiling at Jesse who tried to sneak a piece of chicken.  
  
"Brian hey! Glad you could make it, grab a beer and sit down." Mia turned around and saw her boyfriend walk out from the backdoor. She felt herself smile, he was wearing his "uniform", blue jeans and a white shirt. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you can make it."  
  
"I am too." Brian bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. They broke apart at Dom's annoyed grunt.  
  
"Sorry Dom. Oh hey who are the new faces at Kris' house?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah when I pulled in Kris came in from behind and two other chicks came out of the car."  
  
"Very observant Brian." Everyone looked over to the side and saw Kris coming from around the corner. "I just came over to warn you that my sis and her friend are here."  
  
"Kris, why don't you have them come over. We have more than enough to eat." Dom stated with a smile, spreading out his arms indicating toward the table.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm not in the mood to cook tonight. JEN, LITA! COME ON OVER!"  
  
"Damn Kris, invite the whole neighborhood why don't you." Vince smiled and sat at the table. Brian helped Mia grab some extra chairs. Everyone heard two female voices coming from the side of the house. The whole Toretto household looked to see who their new neighborhoods were. Dom stood in pure shock and dropped a piece a chicken, missing the plate Leon had out for him. Everyone looked at the two young women that walked out, at that moment the only thought that was going through every head was; _Holy Shit!_  
  
::Sorry it was short, but I need to know on the pairings for future chapters! So review! Ta-ra!:: 


	7. Jeniffer Madison and Litara Jones

**A New Life for Two  
**  
Lauren Jillian  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
Chapter 7 Jeniffer Madison and Litara Jones  
  
_What the hell they looking at?_  
  
Lita looked from Jen to Kris, then to the group of people that were gawking at them. Lita felt her friend squirm next to her.  
  
"Guys this is my sis Jeniffer and her friend Litara." Kris spread her arms indicating the two next to her. Lita waved hi while Jen became fascinated with her shoes. Jen was never good with groups, thought Lita. Lita was used to it, do to her racing in New York and being on TV showing off her newest custom made car. Jen just became big in the fashion world, she had just signed a deal and started her own magazine. Jen was always shy, Lita noticed a girl with long black hair come out of the shock first.  
  
"Are you Jeniffer Madison and Litara Jones?" At the mention of her name Jen shot up and looked at the girl in front of them. She looked about Litas age around 23. Jen noticed her friend smiled.  
  
"Yep that's us, we got sick of New York and decided to come to L.A. What's your name?"  
  
"Mia, Mia Toretto. The big bald guy is my brother Dominic; the guy next to him is Leon. The guy at the cooler grabbing some beers is Vince. The guy trying to sneak some food is Jesse. This is Brian my boyfriend." Mia pointed to the guy next to her. "Oh and here comes Letty, Dom's girlfriend." Lita looked to where Mia was pointing. She noticed the girl walking out of the house; Lita smirked, _so this is the one that did Kris' car.  
_  
"Yo!" Letty raised her hand in a salute; she just stared at the two newcomers. Letty couldn't believe that Litara Jones was here, Letty blushed when she noticed that she was just starring. Letty shook her head; she looked back at Lita and noticed that she was talking to her.  
  
"So you did the design on Kris' car? Its really nice, I might have to ask you to do something on my Mustang when it comes." Lita smiled at the facial expression Letty had.  
  
"Sure, I would be happy to."  
  
Lita and Jen just stood there not sure on what to do. It seemed everyone around them slowly came out of their daze, Lita noticed Brian and Mia grabbing some more chairs. Both girls looked over to the man at the grill, when he yelled out orders.  
  
"Well dinners ready. Don't want my cooking getting cold. So girls," Dom bowed in Jens and Litas direction. "If you please find a seat, and lets eat!" Dom shook of the rest of the daze he was in. Everyone sat down at the table. Kris sat herself next to Dom and Letty, Jen found a spot in between Brian and Leon. Lita sat across from her friend in between Jesse and Mia, Vince took the extra chair and sat at the end by Brian. Lita noticed that no one was going for the food.  
  
"Leon, did you forget something?"  
  
"No, crap it's my turn..." Leon noticed that Jen had a smirk on, _point one for me_. Leon smiled and began a prayer. He thanked God for his family and the two new neighbors.  
  
"Thanks that makes us comfy!" Lita smiled at Jens blush.  
  
"So Lita, can your friend speak or no?" Dom asked while looking at the two. Jen felt 9 pairs of eyes on her.  
  
"No... I can talk," Jen looked toward Dom. "Its just I get nervous and shy when I'm around new people. And it wasn't helping when everyone was just gawking at us." Dom made an "O" shape with his mouth and sipped at his Corona.  
  
"We're sorry about that. Its just Kris never told us who her sister and friend were." Mia smiled as both Lita and Jen glared at Kris.  
  
"Hey I didn't think it was that important!" Kris exclaimed while raising her arms. Jen shrugged it off and when back to her food. Lita was answering Vince's question on racing in New York.  
  
"So Jen, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? No one seems to want to go and I need to shop." Mia smiled  
  
"Sure that would be fun." Jen smiled back, Kris must have told her I liked to shop, or she just figured since I do fashions. Dinner went by fast with Lita telling the guys her racing stories, while Jen and Mia talked about her desining clothes and new magazine. No one noticed that Lita looked a bit fuller then her pictures from the magazines. And Jens worried but hurt eyes. But Brian picked it up right away, he couldn't help but go into his cop habits. Even though he left that road, they still helped every once in awhile.  
  
"So why did you two leave New York?" Brian looked straight at Jen. She began to play with her food, and Lita stopped in mid sentence, she seemed to have gone pale. Everyone noticed the sudden changes in their new friends. Lita looked straight at Brian, she didn't show any sign of speaking.

"Are you a cop?" He heard Jen ask in an audible whisper. Everyone at the table looked from Lita to Jen and back to Brian.  
  
"I used to be. I was just curious, I can see little things, and I know that you didn't leave New York because you were sick of it." Brian noticed that Kris was looking at the two with concern. _So I was right, something bad must have happened in New York._  
  
"Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick." Everyone looked at Lita and watched as she ran toward Kris' house.  
  
"Lita hold on." Jen jumped out of her seat and followed her friend. Kris followed the two but never got up. Everyone was silent for awhile and looked toward Kris.  
  
"Kris, I know something happened. I think if we want to make them comfortable here and be part of the team, we should know." Brian looked straight into her eyes, never loosing contact. Kris stood up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Its not my place to say. Come over later around ten and I'll get Jen to tell you the story. I should go and check on them, thanks for dinner. Kris walked away and began thinking on how to get her sister to tell Brian the story. Dom watched the scene with interest after awhile he looked toward Brian.  
  
"So Brian you going?"  
  
"Yeah... Who wants to join me?" Brian looked at everyone.  
  
"I will." Mia smiled and grabbed Brian's hand.  
  
"Ok then, ten o'clock!" Brian set his alarm on his watch.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**  
  
Hey guys I'm sorry but I'm going to be at Band Camp the 2nd to the 7th. So there will be no updates for a week, but hopefully I'll get some reviews with possible feed back. I really need to know who to put with Jen and Lita!  
  
LUV U ALL!  
  
Lauren Jillian 


	9. Dark Shadows

A New Life for Two

Disclaimer: I really think these things are annoying don't you?

Chapter 8

Dark Shadows

"Lita hun, are you going to be ok?" Jen was standing outside of the bathroom door; she was getting concerned about her friend. _She's been in there for nearly 15 minutes…_ "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Sure, and can you get me my pj's, thanks." Jen went into the room that she was sharing with her friend. She began diving through the piles of clothes on the floor, _we've only been here for a day almost and the room is already a trash. _She couldn't help herself smile though as she found her friends' pjs.

"Here ya go Lita!" Jen held out the clothes as Lita opened the door and grabbed them out of her hands. "I'll be in the kitchen making that tea!" Jen hear a mumble of thanks coming from the closed bathroom door. Jen walked through the narrow hallway; so many thoughts were going through her head she didn't realize that she was standing in the middle of the kitchen until a light cough interrupted her thoughts. Kris was leaning against the doorframe; she had that look that any sister could read.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No Kris I'm fine, can you help me make tea though for Lita?"

"Sure thing kid-do, go in that cupboard for the box of tea bags." Kris watched her sister from the corner of her eye; _she's gone quiet again. _"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me, because I invited Brian and Mia over. They want to talk with you, actually Brian does," Kris saw the anger in her face and decided to keep going before she exploded. "They already pretty much added you into the family sugar, and Brian is an ex-cop. He'll make it his business to keep you two safe."

Jen saw the worry etched in her sisters' face, and she knew she was right. All of them had made the two so at home, Jen almost forgot that they were all complete strangers. "Fine, but they won't talk to Lita about anything, she's already… well you know, distraught."

"Fine." Kris smiled at her sisters' shield of protection for her friend. The two worked in silence, soon they had three cups of tea done. Jen grabbed two of them and smiled thanks to her sister as she left the kitchen. Kris followed and watched her sister enter the room her and her friend were sharing. Kris couldn't help but listen.

"Hey Lita, here's that nice cup of tea."

"Thanks Jen, I'm sorry for running off like that..."

"Its ok, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Kris heard the girls laugh, Jen was probably doing one of her faces she does to make people laugh. "Lita…"

"Hmmm?"

"Kris invited Brian and Mia over to talk… do you want me to tell them what happened?" There was a cold silence in the room, Kris wasn't sure if Lita was going to allow anyone knowing what happened.

"Its fine, I don't want their pity though got it."

"Right."

"Now, before they come tell me didn't you think some of them guys were yummy to look at?"

"Lita!?"

"Oh come off it Jen you know you liked Leon there…" Kris smiled as she heard the girls laughing and throwing pillows at each other. _Well I better get ready for Brian and Lita._

Authors Note:

OMG!!! I'm sorry that I've been gone for like ::counts fingers:: 5 months. Geez, I thought that all those people that said that Junior year in High School was the hardest were just kidding, but man was I wrong. Marching Band wasn't helping either, but the season is finally over, YAY!!!!! So that means I have free time to work on this, aren't you all lucky!

I want to thank Hollie for her ideas! So I hope you'll enjoy I'll try to do another chapter tonight!

Ta-ra! Lauren Jillian


	10. The Truth is Out

A New Life for Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and the Furious idea… blah blah blah blah… you got the idea.

Chapter 9

The Truth is Out

Beep Beep Beep Beep 

Brian pushed the button on his watch and took a sip of his beer. "Mia its time to go!"

"Coming Brian!" Mia ran down the stairs and headed toward the door. "Dom! Brian and I will be back soon."

"Alrighty, don't make them girls cry Brian." Dom pointed his finger at his friend. Brian could see the humor though in his eyes. Mia smiled at her brother as Brian saluted him as they walked out the door. The couple found each other's hands and walked across the street to their friends' house.

"So how are you going to start it off?" Brian looked over to Mia as they walked up to the front door.

"How ever they want to start." Brian went to knock on the door but Kris beat him by opening the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in," Kris waved the two in and pointed to the couch. "Take a seat I'll get Jen." Brian and Mia watched as Kris headed down the hall and disappeared out of sight. The two sat there quietly, Mia felt nervous on asking such private issues and Brian wasn't sure what was going to be brought up. Both of their thoughts were interrupted as Jen walked into the room and sat in the chair on Brian's left. Kris was right behind and sat in the other chair to Mia's right. "Does anyone want a drink before we begin?"

"I'd like some water please." Jen heard her voice; it sounded so scared and weak. That didn't get unnoticed with the two on the couch.

"Sure thing." Kris left for the kitchen; Mia coughed and made herself more comfortable.

"So what do you want to know?" Jen asked never looking up to Brian or Mia.

"What happened in New York to make you two leave?" Brian just decided to start it off right to the point. He saw the small flinch Jen made, Kris came back in and gave her sister the water. Jen took a deep breath and began.

"A couple of weekends ago myself, Lita, Jeff, and my boyfriend- I mean ex Harold, went to this cabin up near Canada. Any ways my friend Jeff loves to video tape, he wants to be a filmmaker," Jen smiled at all the memories of Jeff and his obsession. "So he videotaped our trip. Well he thought what he taped was me and Harold having… well you know…" Jen felt herself turning red.

"Its ok Jen you can stop if you want." Mia smiled at her new friend.

"No its ok I'm good… he thought 'we' were having sex. But I never did, I didn't want to, I wanted to wait. But when we watched it we realized it was Lita, but she was passed out." Jen felt tears flowing down her face, "The damn bastard raped her, and he didn't have the balls to do in when she was awake."

Brian and Mia just sat there stunned to hear what these girls went through. Jen had her heart broken by someone she trusted and Lita being raped.

"Well… does that mean… is Lita pregnant?" Mia wasn't sure on how to ask but was finally able to get it out.

"Yes, and she doesn't know if she's going to keep it. But she told me that she didn't want anyone's pity, so please don't treat her differently." Jen looked up at the two, pleading with her eyes.

"Don't worry Jen, we'll treat both of you as your selves. Just promise us that you two will come to us if you have any problems or anything." Brian held out his hand hoping Jen would shack it. Jen just looked at his hand for awhile before she took it in hers.

"Fine."

"Do you still want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Mia asked.

"Sure thing!"

Kris smiled she watched her sister and Mia talking away about clothes and shopping. Brian just sat back, looking at Kris nodding his head making sure that he'll help with anything. Kris was grateful to have friends like them. The two stayed till well past midnight, they said their goodnights and left. Jen felt exhausted and went straight to bed, feeling a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

------------------------------

Bringggg Bringggg 

"Hello?"

"We found them. They're staying at Miss Madison's sisters in LA. What do you want us to do?"

"Follow them make sure one of them knows that you're there to bring them back or to end them."

"Right, goodbye."

"Excellent, you should have never walked away from me Jen."

Authors Note: Oh boy, what now? Wow, I got two done tonight, sweet! YAY! Please review and do e-mail me ideas!

Ta-ra! Lauren Jillian


End file.
